1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a compensation circuit and a compensation method, and more particularly to a compensation circuit and a compensation method to simultaneously start a fuse compare and compensation operation, and immediately stop the fuse compare for areas requiring no compensation operation.
2. Related Art
A memory device, which includes a memory cell for data writing, performs an operation for writing data in the memory cell or reading data from the memory cell.
The memory cell is coupled between a word line and a bit line crossing the word line to store charge. The charge stored in the memory cell is amplified to a voltage difference between the bit line and a complementary bit line, so that data is read.
A sense amplifier may be coupled to a bit line pair including the bit line and the complementary bit line. The sense amplifier performs an operation for amplifying such a voltage difference, wherein semiconductor elements constituting the sense amplifier performs an unideal operation due to a process variation or an operation temperature. Thus an offset may occur among the semiconductor elements constituting the sense amplifier. The offset which occurs in the sense amplifier may have an influence on an effective sensing margin in the process of converting the voltage difference read from the bit line pair into data.